AFTER THE CREDITS Journey to Babel Security Risk
by Ster J
Summary: After a silence of eighteen years, it is hard for Spock and Sarek to say goodbye.


**AFTER THE CREDITS--Journey to Babel**

**Security Risk**

**by Ster Julie**

Codes: Kirk, Amanda; Spock, Sarek

Rating: PG

Part 1/1

--ooOoo--

Captain spied Lady Amanda Grayson standing in the corridor outside Spock's quarters. She was staring at the cabin doors as if willing them to open. Kirk checked his chrono, rubbed his face, and decided that he had to intrude, as much as he hated it.

"Madam?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Captain?" Amanda replied without turning.

"Forgive the intrusion," he began. "The rest of the Vulcan delegation is ready to beam down to the Babel conference. Where is Sarek?"

Amanda sighed. Because of the events during their time on the _Enterprise,_ this was the first time that Sarek and Spock to speak at length and in private.

"Sarek is still saying goodbye to Spock," she replied with a sigh.

"What is taking so long?" Kirk asked.

Amanda took a long time to reply, debating how much of the "family silence" she could break with his man who was both her son's superior officer as well as his best friend.

"Spock is . . . upset," she finally responded.

"Upset?" Kirk echoed.

"Yes," she answered. "Spock wants to meld with his father, but Sarek won't permit it."

Kirk was puzzled. "Why not?" he asked.

"Sarek uses the excuse of 'trade secrets,'" Amanda answered, "saying that it would be a security risk on both their parts."

Something in the way Amanda responded piqued Kirk's curiosity.

"You suspect another reason," he stated.

"Captain," Amanda responded patiently, "you know what happens when matter mixes with anti-matter."

Kirk followed her gaze to the door. "So, you expect an . . .explosion between them." He turned to gaze back to the stately woman. "I thought they had reconciled," he mused.

Amanda sighed. "Think of it as a cease-fire between them, Captain," she countered. "They are finally talking as father and son. It is too soon for any mind-melding."

Kirk considered this. "Why did Spock request a meld now?" he asked.

"Spock wanted to explained what happened with T'Pring," Amanda answered, her voice turning brittle. "He said words were much too inadequate." Amanda twisted her hands together as her anger built. "That little, selfish _bitch_ traumatized my son!" she hissed. Amanda caught herself and took a calming breath. "Spock needs reassurance from his father right now. Sarek's refusal to meld will seem like just another rejection."

"Does Sarek realize that?" Kirk said gently.

"I'm sure he does," Amanda responded. "I'm sure he is explaining it all to Spock right now. The only question is, is Spock listening?"

--

Spock was pressing his forehead to Sarek's, holding his father's head, brushing his fingers through his father's hair and over his ears.

"Let me in!" Spock begged.

Sarek soothed the back of his fingers over Spock's temples.

"I cannot, my son," he answered in a gentle voice.

_"A'Nirih, please!"_

_"Cha'i,_ I cannot," he soothed. "You know that."

Spock pressed closer, as if to crawl into his father's head. Sarek reached up and removed Spock's hands gently.

"Breathe, _Spock-kam,"_ urged Sarek. "Peace . . . serenity . . . tranquility."

Instead of calming, Spock became further agitated.

"She _rejected_ me, _A'Nirih!"_ Spock spat. "She challenged me in my need! She made me battle my _captain!_ And now I have _no one _waiting for me, _no one!"_

Sarek brushed the side of Spock's face again with the back of his fingers.

"After the conference," Sarek promised, "we will coordinate or schedules, and you and I will discuss this at length. And if you wish, I will have a healer available for you."

Spock closed his eyes and nodded.

Sarek sent soothing, comforting thoughts to Spock who soaked in the consolation like summer rains into the desert sands.

Sarek took Spock's head and pressed their brows together once more. Spock mirrored the gentle caress.

"Someday, _Spock-kam,"_ Sarek crooned, "someday our minds will touch and we will both rejoice."

"Someday," Spock echoed.

END


End file.
